


"Ours" - Post Kingdom of Ash Fanfic

by OolongGirl



Category: MAAS Sarah J. - Works, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas, sarah j maas - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OolongGirl/pseuds/OolongGirl
Summary: Months after the war with Erawan and Maeve, the King and Queen of Terrasen and their court settle into life. A post-Kingdom of Ash fanfiction.*** Characters and world belong to Sarah J Maas. Thank you, SJM for creating this beautiful world for us to play in.





	"Ours" - Post Kingdom of Ash Fanfic

The dewy morning's light filtered through the curtains, casting a spotlight on the rugged curve of Rowan's shoulder. Aelin stalked the expanding light, trailing her finger over his muscular form. The touch a test. Real or a dream? Real, she determined.

She still felt in awe that she had lived. They lived. She was here, this was real. This warrior, her mate, her husband was here with her and would remain so for their immortal lives.

The last few months had mirrored the ocean waves, challenges and celebrations cresting and crashing. Her court and peoples were all in new territory, rebuilding from scratch. Days were spent planning and overseeing construction, fine tuning foreign agreements, and abound with terse discussions about how to proceed with governance. There were rough days, but the nights, the nights were for celebration. Nights were for sharing meals, laughter over ale, and the occasional dancing. These nights enlivened her. Last night being one them.

\------

Rowan was meant to be returning that evening from a scouting trip. While only gone since yesterday, it was their first time apart as Terrasen's Queen and King. Aelin had spent her morning in meetings with the Lords and Lady of Terrasen, the banter and arguments of the meetings grounded her in normalcy. A rare opening in her afternoon schedule had her stalking towards the training grounds. Usually, she reserved her daily practice for Rowan. But today, he was not here and she needed this. Needed to feel her strength. 

Fenrys spotted her across the yard. After their enduring months together earlier this year, he had come to know her tells. Her unspoken emotions. Her eyes locked on his. With a slight nod towards the ring, he understood her request. For his friend, for his Queen, he'd happily join her for a brawl. 

As dusk settled in, much of the guard had gravitated towards the sparring ground. All to anxious to watch their Queen battle the White Wolf in Fae form.

With the audience assembled, Fenrys arched his brow in a silent, mischievous offer to his Queen. Aelin's wink was the only acknowledgment he needed to know she accepted the challenge to give the crowd a show they'd carry into the night and months ahead of them.

An hour later, their magic and swords were still flashing when Rowan crested the skies. From afar, his heart thundered at the gathering crowd, concern flashing through his body. His mate's scent pulled him closer, worry coursing through his thoughts as he realized she was in the middle of that pack. 

But as he drew near, her voice sounded through the bond, "Better be quick to catch the end of the show." 

He smirked down the bond. "Is that Fenrys I see in there with you?" With a contemplative pause, he added "tough call, but my wager is with him."

Her mock offense rang back quickly "you dare bet against your Queen? Your mate?" 

With a knowing smile, he replied "You've been slacking in your training my lady, spending too much time in bed." 

Quickly she sent back, "And whose fault would that be?"

His blood thrummed with desire to see, to touch his mate. Diving low as cheers surged, he angled for the closest clearing to shift back to his fae form. "Better hurry," he felt her taunt down his spine.

The King of Terrasen, eyes pinned on his Queen, sauntered up to the sparring ring. The guards couldn't help but cast their attention towards the powerful warrior they served and respected as King. A wave of bows began, but a quick, half smile and jerk of his hand cut them off. "Don't let your Queen see me stealing her attention, she'll have your throats," he told the crowd, eyes never leaving his fierce fireheart still battling his brother, Fenrys. Aelin dodging a blow with stealth speed smirked and jeered for all to hear "Your cranky, old throat is the only thing I'll be claiming tonight."

Fenrys balked at blunt words of his Queen, caught off guard for only a moment before regathering his focus. But it was all she needed. In that swift moment, she had his legs out from beneath him, fire daggers at his throat. "Yield" she demanded with a roguish smile.

He took her outstretched hand, shaking his head. "You and your mouth never fail to surprise me, my Queen." Aelin laughed, patting his shoulder in thanks for the story-worthy hour of sparring they'd shared. With her eyes already locked on Rowan, Fenrys and the crowd knew their part in the entertainment was over. The guards exchanged money and laughs while retreating back for the night.

"So, it seems you lost our little bet, King. I did try to warn you, but your old age seems to be tarnishing your judgment. ... but no excuses allowed. Hmmm......whatever shall my reward be...?" Aelin purred on that silent channel between them. Rowan's blood was still roaring at the vision her earlier retort, so publicly made, had brought to mind. His focus on the larger world was shredded thin, all of his being honed in on his wicked, beautiful wife. "Is my return not reward enough for you, Queen? Have you not been counting down the seconds to my return?" he whispered back.

She had if she was willing to admit it to herself. This first day apart had been trying, her mind ceaselessly wondering in and out of those meetings earlier, searching for that hawk that had her soul. She was still healing, still finding her way back to herself. And him, he was her binding thread. Had been there during screaming fits amidst the dark night and unafraid to talk through the illusions that still tormented her mind. But those occurrences had become less and less frequent, as this brave man in front of her walked her back towards the light .... To a new layer of herself. To them. To this world.

The humor left her eyes. Now standing right in front of him, breaths away, she humbly stated: "Yes, it is more than enough." Their bond grew taunt, need bringing them to their limits.

"But as a bonus, I'll still expect you to ravish me thoroughly... with that wicked tongue of yours... after you take a bath of course." She crinkled her nose in mock disgust. His eyes flared, bowing his head down to nudge her chin up so her throat lay exposed to him. Her skin pulsed with fire, as it did every time he was this near. His breath trailed down her throat, she prepared for the lick and kiss that would set her afire. Instead, a loud sniff made her pause. "It seems you could also use that bath, my Queen." His laughter lingered at her neck as he quickly turned and began towards the castle. Their home. She stared in disbelief over her shoulder at him. "Oh, you'll pay for that." A mischievous spark lit his eyes, "As I hoped." She turned to follow him, and couldn't stop the desire and joy that ran through her veins. At the thought of spending the evening with her mate. Making up for the time apart.

Hours later, the King and Queen joined their court at dinner. Ren and Lysandra were deep in dialogue, but the shapeshifter still managed to send a knowing smirk at her Queen. Not missing a beat, Aelin sent her an unqueenly, vulgar gesture. Aedion almost choked on his wine, drawing the attention of the table. Red in the face and coughing, he shook his head at Aelin. "What?" she demanded. "She started it. Aren't you the commander of the Bane? You have too tender a heart cousin." The table burst into laughter, all the welcome Rowan and Aelin could hope for.

The night continued in good spirits. Their court drinking well into the night, trading stories and ideas for the work ahead of them. As the ale went down, the laughter escalated. Aelin scanned the members of her court, their hard-earned smiles and shared laughter a blessing she still could not believe. Fenrys in wolf form lay near the hearth, Evangeline slumbering with her head on his back. Even Lorcan, normally stern-faced, was relaxed with a glow in his eyes as he snuck glances at his soon to be wife, the Lady of Perranth. Elide gently rubbing his knee as she asked after Rowan's day away. This web of people. Her people. Aelin's pride aroused her magic, heat gentling warming the room.

Still focused on Elide, Rowan sent a gentle, caressing wind down his wife's spine. Down the bond, he whispered, "Yes, fireheart. This is real. This is yours."

As she leaned into his comforting touch, she replied. "Ours. This is ours." A smile tugged at his lips, the only response to the beautiful words out of her mouth.

Hours later, as Rowan and Aelin lay down beneath the furs, Aelin's heart settled. Rowan's fierce eyes captured hers. Gently holding her chin between his thumb and forefinger, he lovingly whispered, "Ours."

Their kisses and caresses continued until sleep took them, entangled in one another, not wanting to part. That night, there were no painful dreams or screaming fits. Just a Queen and her King walking the path back to lightness.

\---

... The dewy morning's light filtered through the curtains, casting a spotlight on the rugged curve of Rowan's shoulder. Aelin stalked the expanding light, trailing her finger over his muscular form. The touch a test. Real or a dream? Real, she determined.


End file.
